A typical microelectronic package includes at least one microelectronic die that is mounted on a substrate such that bond pads on the microelectronic die are attached to corresponding bond lands on the substrate. Both the microelectronic die and the substrate may have numerous conductive routes, which may be formed on and between dielectric layers therein.